What a wonderful world
by Air00
Summary: Meredith finally chose Derek over Finn. This is how Season 3 could be done alternatively...MerDer Story mainly. Including other pairings as well. Have fun...
1. Chapter 1

**What a wonderful world**

**DISCLAIMER: **Grey's Anatomy does not belong to me. Nor do any of the characters I use. Everything is Shonda's and abc's. Sad it is, really.

With this story I do not purchase anything at all, it is just for fun. So please don't sue me, there is nothing I have which is worth to get J

**A/N:** This is my first Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction and a kind of experiment.

I hope my characters are not too much out of the original characters. This FF is mainly AU, but my attempt is to keep their habits and relationships mostly like they are in the show. I am quite not sure which rating I would like to choose. It will be PG-Corner I guess, but maybe there will be some parts in NC-17 or R aswell.

For sure, this one will be a Mer/Der Story. Other couples will also appear.

Btw, special thanks to my Beta Alice. J

**SPOILER:** Season 3

Reviews and suggestions are highly welcome.

So now, let's get started…

Prologue:

Once in her life Meredith Grey's world was not turn upside down. After dating Finn and Derek at the same time she finally decided to start dating Derek permanently and to dump Finn. She really liked him, but with his cheerfulness and the never ending smile she was sure a relationship with him wouldn't last long. Meredith knew she wasn't one of these typical happily ever after girls.

On the other hand she wasn't sure either if Derek was her definitive future, but all in all he fitted her life much better than Finn ever would.

Derek was a surgeon himself and he knew from his own past what life as an intern meant. He knew how hard and stressful her job was and how tired she was after a long shift. He understood what her life was like in this first year as an intern at the hospital.

Anyway it was him who hurt her the most during the last year. First of all he did not mention he was married and then when his wife came to Seattle to win him back he chose her over Meredith. Memories like this were not easy to deal with and they could be a roadblock in the future of their relationship.

Even with all these rather bad thoughts Meredith had chosen Derek over Finn. She had a decision to make like Derek had told her an evening ten days ago. And she knew that it was him who hurt her before and could possibly do so again nevertheless it was him she wanted to be with. With all the pain and sorrow she went through at the end of the day it was still him, her McDreamy.

---


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews… Here is a new part an I am working on another one right now. Have fun**

And there they were now, sitting on the deck of a ferryboat on their way over to the hospital. The wind blowing softly and the sky grey. The rain wasn't falling but it wouldn't be long until it would start. Meredith was cold. She truly hated standing up so early in the morning just to see how bad the weather was. She loved Seattle and she loved her job. But there were also these days where she just wanted to stay in bed and act like there was no world outside her window. Just like the morning of the bomb incident, when she had been having this feeling that something awful would happen if she'd left her bed. Indeed she had been right. Something really bad did happen that day. However she knew staying in bed was not in question on any of these days.

She had too many responsibilities to take care of and too many things left to learn on her way to become a surgeon to just take a day off.

Today was different. She did not have a bad feeling about the upcoming day. Just staying in bed with Derek seemed tempting. The trailer, which stood in the middle of nowhere, definitely had advantages. No one could hear them, no matter how loud they were.

At her house it was different. Her roommates always complained about the noisy nights she spent with Derek in her room.

Thinking about the noisy nights they had before Addison showed up, made Meredith's face lit up and a smile spread across her face.

Before she could think further, Derek cleared his throat as if he was about to say something. Meredith raised her head and looked straight into his deep blue eyes…

"So "taking things slowly" means not requesting you as my intern today?" Derek asked cunning.

"Taking things slow means acting like adults and being professional at work." Meredith retorted.

"And as I noticed yesterday evening and tonight and this morning it also means not having fun with you the way I prefer most." He pouted.

"It means not rushing into something which is maybe funny but unhealthy after all. I want this to work this time. And to make that kind of think we have, work we need to get to know each other better before taking another step forward." She stated, not even stopping to take a breath.

His face fell a bit, but he knew she was right and so he said nothing in response. Instead he smiled a bit at her trying to avoid the "R" word. Relationship. He knew she was scared and not very experienced in being close to others or opening up her heart to the people around here.

Meredith noticed him smiling at her but kept on going with her little speech.

"We started with sex and it didn't work out that well. Now we are doing things different. You know what I mean so stop looking at me like that."

The smile on his face got even wider with her demanding him to stop doing so. And he finally responded.

"I love you being bossy. Keeps me in line."

"Seriously Derek…", she interrupted. Cutting her off he went on.

"Seriously Mer, I know what you are talking about. And I know what you want. As I told you I want this to work, too. I love you and I am more than happy that you've eventually chose me. Nothing is going to ruin this for either of us. Take your time and take as much as you want. Even if it takes forever I will be there waiting for you. This time we are doing things the way you want them to be and I am contend to be part of this thing we have." Deliberately choosing her description of what they had he looked deep into her eyes smiling.

Meredith was stunned to her him being so patient with her. She smiled and leaned into his arms closing her eyes. "I love you, too Dr. Shepherd." She responded.

Smelling the sweet scent of her hair he closed his eyes, too. Suddenly a grin spread across his face as he looked down at her in his arms.

"Maybe there will be moments at work when I just can't help myself and start flirting with my beautiful girlfriend in spite of what I just agreed to." He said sneaking. At that Meredith raised her head about to respond. But she did not get really far, because his mouth soon crashed on hers cutting off her mumbling words immediately. As they stood there kissing deep and passionately the ferry reached the dock near the hospital.

---

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank****s again for your reviews… I am really glad you liked what I wrote. **

**Again I am working on a new part right now. **

**And I am more than happy to pronounce that now Alice is my permanent BETA. Special thanks to you for working over my new parts. But now have fun reading…**

Meredith morning went by and nothing really important happened at all. She was stuck in the pit and there were no incidences which were able to bring her into the OR.

Sitting there and stitching a few superficial wounds she soon started regretting that she turned down Derek's offer to request her today.

Eventually, Bailey had disposed Cristina to Derek.

"_She is getting all the fun now. All the good cases and maybe even a freaking operation. And Cristina could spend the whole day with Derek." _Meredith thought. Ok, that was a bit absurd Cristina would actually enjoy having the good neuro cases and she would really like spending her time in the OR, but Cristina would not care if she had time with Dr. Shepherd or not. If Cristina would ever care whom she was working with it would have been Burke.

Meredith smiled. She really wanted to be around Derek all day and Cristina had the luck and did not even care.

Even if Cristina would rather like to work with Burke she would never admit it. She was too professional. Work was her everything, her life, the one thing she lived for.

Not that she did not love her boyfriend and boss Burke, she was just way to keen on being successful and to become a good surgeon.

Cristina, her person, and Meredith herself had both managed to get themselves into complicated relationships. Both of them fell in love with their bosses. They all knew it was not allowed but none of them had hesitated or struggled. But they still tried to be discreet. Sometimes it worked better than it did with others. By now not one of her fellow interns knew she finally decided to dump Finn. They knew she was dating both, but they did not know that Meredith finally chose. Not even Cristina was aware of this fact.

Meredith left her thoughts behind when she had a look on her watch.

Finally it was lunch time, the morning was over. On days like these, in the pit, lunch with her friends was usually the highlight of her day. With this on her mind she walked out of the pit towards the elevators.

"_Today's highlight won't be lunch like it was on all the weeks before"_ Meredith thought to herself.

"_Today's highlight will be diner after my shift with Derek. At the trailer or maybe at my house, but definitely also the things which are __obviously going to__ follow after having diner. The things which would happen in bed later on…"_ she thought to herself with a smirk on her face. Eating and sleeping were an intern favourite activities outside the walls of the hospital. And not only sleeping as in close your eyes lie down and relax, but also the much more fun activities…

As the elevator door opened she stepped into a crowded cafeteria. Soon Meredith spotted her friends George, Alex, Izzie and Cristina at a table in a far corner at the other end of the room. With her tray in her hands she walked over to them.

After a short 'Hey' she sat down and was about to join their conversation. But they stopped talking and all four pairs of eyes were on her. Meredith was confused.

Alex was the first one who broke the silence and asked her. "Did you make your choice by now, Meredith?" The others nodded in agreement.

All of them were bored out of their minds because of her disability to decide what and who she wanted to be with. None of them ever imagined that Finn had a real chance but Meredith seemed to be the only one who did not notice this fact.

Before she could answer him she heard a male voice from behind her.

"Indeed she did. Finally Meredith picked one guy."

Her face reddened immediately. In an instant she knew who stood right behind her.

Not only had she heard his deep voice which made her shiver, she also always had some kind of sense to notice when he was near to her, like he was now.

Her friend's gazes moved from her face up to his, now it was their turn to look confused.

Again it was Alex who found his voice first.

"What do you mean? Who is the one?"

Derek tossed his tray on the table right beside Meredith's. He sat down on the last empty chair which was left with a huge smile on his face.

"It means that McVet is history."

With that he grabbed Meredith hand. Her eyes enlarge in horror as she eyed her friends cautiously.

Cristina threw her hands in the air.

"Gosh I knew it! You owe my 50 bugs, Evil Spawn."

Alex shrugged his shoulders and stood up, leaving the table, mumbling something about checking on a patient.

Meredith's face faltered and she moved her eyes to Cristina.

"Wait, you had a bet about who I am going to chose?"

"Maybe I had." Cristina dropped her eyes on her plate then stood up and hurried away calling out for George and Izzie to follow her.

Both of them rose as soon as Cristina ended her sentence and rushed after her.

Suddenly Meredith and Derek were left alone.

---

**Review?**** Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

After staring after her friends who left hastily Meredith sensed Derek's hand which was still intertwined with hers, his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand.

She snatched her hand away and gave him a glance. "This is not exactly what I meant by being discreet, you know." Meredith stammered irritated.

Derek's grin grew wider. "I don't know what you mean. This is our break. We are not working right now so I am allowed to be happy with my girlfriend. By the way, I have already been professional today, very professional indeed. I was able to resist the urge to request you as my intern today."

Shaking her head in disagreement Meredith could not resist a smile as well. "Ok, now that all my friends know that I am acting against the rules _again_ it won't take long until the whole hospital will know. You realize gossip travels unbelievably fast in here." She responded.

"I know how fast it travels. That's why I suggest that we should be faster then gossip anyway."

With that her face grew enquiring. "What exactly do you mean with that? I hope you don't mean what I just thought you meant." She asked suspicious.

"I am not quite sure what you thought, but I think we should go to Richard and talk to him about us and everything." Despite her shaking her head he went on.

"It is like you said yourself this morning. We want to make things right this time and that includes talking to Webber and making us official."

"I don't want to upset you but I am not sure if I am ready to take a huge step like this. Maybe it is too soon." Meredith said.

"Maybe it is. But if we don't do this sometime soon he will hear it from someone else and I strongly believe it would be much better if we are the ones he talks to first." Derek said.

"If you would be more discreet no one would have noticed and there would be no need to talk to Webber. She retorted.

"Either way there is a need to talk to him and you know it as well as I do. No matter when, eventually we would have to do it anyway. You know he was kind of angry when he found out last time. He is keen on knowing what is going on in his hospital. He does not like to find out things by accident. And I don't like being the one to keep a secret from him which he deserves to know. Actually we are the ones acting against the rules _again_ and I think he won't say or do anything about this fact.

Anyway I doubt we would be able to hide the thing between us for long. But I am much too much into you for that!" Derek finally smirked.

"We could not hide it because you couldn't keep your hands off me.

No seriously, I know. We need to talk to Webber. I don't want him to be angry with neither of us. So when do you think we should do it?" She asked.

"Hmm, do it? I would say we should do it immediately since we didn't do it yesterday, nor did it today." He smirked again but was interrupted by her slamming his arm.

"I told you why we don't do _it_! But contrariwise to you and your questionable thoughts I was talking about something different and you know it."

"Just trying to convince you that doing _it_ could be some fun. But I know what you meant. How about today after our shifts and before going home together?" He laid the emphases on 'together', just to make her finally smile a bit, too.

"Ok, see you there" she rose and leaned forward to grab her tray.

When she nearly had it Derek's head shot forward and he sneaked a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, see you there." He said.

Meredith flushed and shot him a forced serious glare, as serious as she could manage in this moment. Then she turned around and hurried away.

Leaving Derek behind, with an idiotic grin on his face…

---

**Review?**** Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** First of all thanks for your nice comments on the last part :D**

**I am really sorry that it took so long to post the new part. My Beta has been busy with school the last days, because now it is the end of this school year. There are some updates coming as soon as she as a bit more free time. Please be patient ;)… A new one coming soon. (I hope so :P)**

Cristina walked through the hospital aimlessly. Her only aim was not to meet Dr. Shepherd too soon. Ok she was assigned to him; anyway she avoided seeing him in this moment.

After what had just happened in the cafeteria she was not keen in talking to him right now.

To avoid him she even sat down and worked through post OR files of discharged patients. But it didn't take the time she hoped it would. Sooner than she ever thought she finished all the files. Not willing to face Dr. Shepherd, Cristina went down to the basement to collect the blood samples she brought there earlier that day.

On her way back up to the surgical wing she spotted Meredith leaning with her back against a nurse station flipping through some files.

Meredith did not notice Cristina standing in the hallway, she was too lost in her own thoughts.

Cristina's mind started racing. _'Should she go over to her?'_ A sudden rush of guild reached her.

'_Did she do something wrong?'_the thought crossed her mind. She tried to calm herself down.

'_Meredith knows you. Everyone in this hospital does. You had a bet, a bet with Evil Spawn. And? Meredith has had bets with several interns before, too. She is not the one who would judge you…' _It worked a bit. The feeling of guilt vanished a bit but it did not disappear completely.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ She thought again.

'_I've never been one with a __guilty conscience. Maybe it is because Mer is my person.' _The one person she cared more for than for herself.

'_Damn I go soft…'_ She mumbled to herself as she reached Meredith.

She leaned next to her, with her back to the counter, too. As if it was a causal visit.

The moment Cristina reached her, Meredith sensed that someone was around. She averted her gaze from the file and raised her head. Then she saw Cristina standing next to her.

Their vistas met and Meredith could feel how strained Cristina was. Meredith wondered what this could be about. But she didn't say anything. Cristina's eyes went back down on the ground she gulped and cleared her throat before she started.

"You know I didn't mean to frustrate you."

"Sorry, but what are you talking about?" Meredith hesitated. The moment she finished her sentence Meredith realised what this was all about.

Cristina was about to apologize for having a bet on Meredith and who she would choose. Cristina. Apologizing. Meredith marvelled until she stomached this fact.

Cristina was never sorry for anything. She was one of these persons who are _always_ right, no matter if they were really right or not.

Once Meredith noticed what was going on she decided to play along.

Cristina's face grew confused as she heard that Meredith seemed to have no clue what she was talking about.

"I am talking about me having a bet on your poor love life." She said faltering and tried to study Meredith's face which was completely blank, no emotion, and no expression.

Meredith had a hard time not to burst into laughter any moment. She knew Cristina by heart and she knew she didn't want to hurt or disappoint her. It had been a bet and nothing more. Meredith herself has had bets like this before. She was not angry nor was she sad about Cristina or what she had done. For her it was just funny to see Cristina squirm around.

At some point Meredith stopped being able to hold back her laughter and the blank expression on her face turned into a huge grin.

Cristina started to smile, too.

"You are nasty. I felt mean about the bet. And you are the only person in the world I ever tried to apologize to."

"You are great Cristina, you really are. And I totally feel honoured that you would apologize to me, but there is no need to do so. I am not upset."

"But you should be upset, at least a little bit." Cristina stated.

"No, I told you we are ok."

"Mer, I am sorry to disappoint you, but now I am not talking about you and me. This is about you and McDreamy." Cristina started to tease her.

At this point Meredith got bewildered.

"No one knows except you and the others of us, we have been professional and very discreet." Meredith tried to explain.

"Oh yeah, you two are soooo discreet… Who are you kidding, Mer? The two of you have never been discreet." Cristina laughed.

"But we …" Meredith got cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't even try to deny it. I have noticed that your car is not down there in the parking lot, and so did a few nurses…"

Meredith's smile faded and she flushed instantly.

"… You know that could hardly be called 'discreet'. I don't care what you do with McDreamy as long as I can be sure there won't be a McVet around anytime soon. But don't tell me you are discreet when you are not. Do I look this dumb?"

Meredith laughed again. This was her Cristina. "No, you don't. But you should be kind to me today, since I am not holding this bet against you."

"You know as well as I do that I am not a nice or a kind person… What ever. I have to deliver this lab results to your loverboy."

And with that Cristina walked away leaving a chuckling Meredith behind.

**Now, what do you think? Continue? **

**And please leave a comment :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Thank you for all the reviews ;) I noticed that there are more readers with every new update and I am sooooo happy about you all leaving a comment for me :D Certainly also thank you to those how are here from the very first part and still continue to comment… I hope all of you like my new part !?!?!**

The shift was finally over and Meredith went to change her clothing in the intern's locker room. Because of the conversation which was ahead, she felt no need to hurry and she just took all the time she needed.

Her fellow interns dropped in and left fast while she changed. All of them way to tired to have a lasting conversation, until Cristina spoke to Meredith.

"I hate _him_ being bright and shiny."

"I am not quite sure who _him _is, but I would say this is about Derek?!?" Meredith answered.

"Sure it is. Seeing McDreamy smiling all the day makes me sick. It must hurt to smile this wide all the day."

Meredith simply laughed, but did not reply to Cristina's comment about Derek being happy.

Eventually she finally changed into her street clothes completely. She left the locker room, Cristina following right behind her.

Together they reached the elevator. Cristina hit the first floor button and leaned against the wall.

Normally Meredith would have done the same, but today it was different and Meredith hit a button, too.

It was the floor on which Webber had his office. Then she leaned next to Cristina.

Cristina wondered where Meredith was going. But she did not ask her. She was not one of those persons who wanted to know everything. She thought that Meredith would tell her if she wanted to. And when Meredith won't tell her she would be ok with it, too. It was not her business and she could live without knowing it. She was not like Izzie, she did not need to know what exactly was going on in the personal life of others.

The elevator arrived at the first floor and Cristina hurried out to the hospital entrance, eager to get home. She turned around and waved her hand at Meredith.

"Good luck with being discreet." She smirked, turned around and was out of the doors, she had left the hospital. At that moment the elevator doors closed.

Meredith's mind started spinning. She was not too happy to talk to the chief, but she knew it was necessary.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Closing her eyes she tempted to imagine how the chief could react to their big news.

With a 'ding' the doors slipped open. Meredith opened her eyes as well and started walking out of the elevator, but stopped on her tracks when she realized it was not the right floor. She looked up and saw _him_ standing in front of her.

The smile on Derek's face, which had been there all day, grew wider as he spotted her standing inside this elevator.

With one firm step he entered the elevator and was immediately right in front of her.

His hands found their way to her hips, where they stayed. His head came down to hers and he touched her lips gently with his. At first she winded a bit under his touch, but was not able to resist him. She hadn't seen him all day except the short time they had together at lunch.

In his arms she melted away and their kiss was no longer sweet and gentle. Within a few seconds their kiss became hungry and heated. They stumbled backwards until her body was pressed between the wall behind her and his warm body. Her arms swung around his neck. One of her hands on his cheek, while the other one was buried in his hair.

"I have missed you so much today." He groaned.

"Not as much as I missed you." She gasped.

And they were lost in another fiery kiss.

Suddenly Meredith pulled back and started to straighten her hair and clothing.

"What are you doing?" He asked her surprised.

"I am preparing myself for our little conversation." She answered matter-of-factly.

Derek tempted to kiss her again, but was pushed away immediately.

"Come on Mer, we are alone in here." He tried to convince her.

"I am completely aware of this fact, but when we face Webber in a few minutes I don't want to look like some teenager who can't keep her hands to herself for just a few moments. This will be awkward anyway. No need to make it worse than it is." She said. With a nod of his head he agreed and stepped back a little.

"Even if you can't keep your hands to yourself when I am around." He teased and did his best to smooth his messed up hair.

Meredith started a conversation about a more casual topic.

"Guess who tried to apologize to me today." She said.

"Dunno, but you will tell me, won't you." Derek requested.

"Cristina kind of felt sorry for having a bet about who I would pick."

"Ahhh, did she?" He smirked. "Maybe I had a bet about that, myself."

"Are you kidding me, Derek?" Meredith grew suspicious.

"Just joking, Mer. But I should have done that. I would be rich by now." He smiled.

"You are a surgeon, Derek. You are rich already." Meredith teased him with a similar smile on her face.

The elevator doors opened again. This time they were on the right floor.

Side by side Meredith and Derek stepped out of the elevator and turned around the corner.

Soon they were in front of the door to Webber's office. Both of them took one last breath. Then Derek raised his arm and knocked on the door.

They heard a dull 'yes' before Derek pushed the door open and entered right behind Meredith.

**As I said before THX for the comments I got. Will you keep on commenting?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Here it is a new part. Now my Beta has finished her school year and hopefully the updates are coming a bit more faster now ;) Have fun reading this one and thanks for all your reviews.**

Richard Webber, Chief of surgery, sat behind his desk, silently wondering who wanted to see him this late.

Most of the hospital employees had finished their shifts and only a few of them were at the hospital on-call duty for the night.

If this was about surgery it would have been his pager that interrupted him and not someone coming into his office personally.

After he answered to the knock, the door opened and revealed Meredith Grey, one of his newer interns and the daughter of his dear friend Ellis Grey, followed by Derek Shepherd, Head of neurosurgery.

'The two of them together? What would this be about now?' He was surprised, greeted them and motioned them to sit down.

They occupied the two chairs in front of his desk. Both of them were really quite, which confused him even more.

Webber raised his eyebrows and looked at them inquiring. Meredith dropped her eyes to her knees as if she was not able to stand his gaze.

Derek's eyes stayed focused on him and after clearing his throat he spoke.

"This is a little bit strange for all of us I guess. But Meredith and I decided to see you as soon as possible…" He started.

"You two seeing me is not categorical strange, but I don't know what this is exactly about. So, please come straight to the point."

"This is about a more private topic." Derek answered to make this step easier for Meredith. He spoke because he felt he owed it to her to make things right this time.

"Meredith and I are back together. After all what happened both of realized that we are in love. And to make things right this time we are here to tell you. This is serious and we want to make things work, so here we are…" He said, determined to do it better than the last time.

Finally Meredith was able to raise her had and to look into Webber's eyes.

Derek sensed her moving at his side and took her hand, like he had done at the lunch table when they were with her friends.

Richard Webber nodded his head as Derek's words sank in slowly. His eyes followed Derek's hand he also observed the change in Meredith's face. Now her eyes were on him.

"I hope you two are sure this time."

Now it was Meredith who spoke.

"This time we are sure. No more fooling around." She stated.

Again he nodded.

"Okay, then there is nothing I will say against it. You know I am not happy about this kind of relationships. But you came to me right away this time, which shows me you learned something from last time…"

"Last time your revenge was inviting my now ex-wife over." Derek frowned.

"Speaking of Addison…" Webber started "… did you tell her? I would suggest you speak to her, too. Think about how she will feel when she hears from some nurse about you. She has the right to know, even if she is your ex-wife."

Meredith and Derek both hesitated at Webber mentioning her name and asking them to talk to her about their new love. Derek found his voice first.

"Yeah, I should talk to her. And I will. First thing in the morning." He said.

"Okay then…" Webber concluded. There was nothing left to talk about for now.

Relieved both of them rose from their chairs and turned towards the door.

Derek opened it for Meredith, but Webber interrupted them while leaving.

"May I have a few words with you Dr. Grey?" He asked politely.

"Sure" Meredith answered a little confused.

"I will wait at the elevator" Derek volunteered and left the room quickly.

Meredith turned around again slowly until she faced Webber again.

**Now, did you liked it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Here we go a new part for all of you…**

**I made a cover and a banner for this fic:**

**Cover: http://img. http://img. do you like them?**

**Have fun reading.**

Now Meredith's front was fully turned into Webber's direction, but she avoided meeting his eyes. She felt extremely uncomfortable to his presence today, after she had just told him about her personal and private life.

Things between them had always been a little bit odd.

Richard had replaced her dad when Meredith had been a little child.

She never accepted him in that position. It also didn't last long. Soon her mother and Richard had split up, because he decided to stay with his wife.

Later when she started her internship at the Seattle Grace Hospital she immediately got reminded how things had been between them before.

And now he was her boss. The boss of her bosses boss to be exact.

Now she was more of an adult and able to respect him as her boss. She would also accept him in her personal life by now. She learned to live without her real dad, but when she had been a little girl the wounds Thatcher Grey had caused were too deep.

As her thoughts travelled her eyes finally managed to look into his.

Suddenly he broke the newly created contact, turned around and walked behind his desk, where he sat down on the chair. With his hand he waved and said:

"Have a seat. It won't take long, but I want you to be comfortable."

Meredith sat down like she were told, still confused what this could be about. But her thoughts got interrupted by his voice as he spoke up again.

"I do respect your private business but I want to be there for you as well.

I think we know each other well enough so that I could speak freely."

Meredith only responded by nodding her head. So Webber went on.

"Are you happy? I mean truly, deeply happy? Because I care for you very much and I don't want you to jump into something when your hearts not completely in it.

This kind of relationship better be very serious, otherwise your reputation could be ruined forever in this hospital.

And we both know how fast the gossip travels in here…"

Meredith interrupted him, a smile spreading across her face slowly.

"This time it is for real. I am really happy, mind-blowing happy, really. We both are totally serious about this. It is different from our first try. He is honest with me and there can't be another wife, can there?" Meredith laughed a bit forced.

"No, there is no other wife" Richard joked, too.

"But, you are sure he is going to leave her completely behind?"

"I am sure. The divorce was finalized before we started over again. And he is really nice to me. As I said, things are completely different between us this time."

Now Meredith was really smiling and this time the smile made it to her eyes.

Richard Webber was relieved to hear her speaking so happy and convinced about Derek. Even though he was against relationships between the stuff members at this hospital he truly wanted her to be happy.

He rose from his chair and walked around the desk to her side. Meredith also rose and he took her into his arms, something she hadn't expected.

He held her in a big bear hug as he spoke quietly.

"I know I am not your father, but I want you to know that I care about you as if you were my own child."

"You are not my father, that's true. But I see you as a close friend and sometimes a friend is much more important than a father could be. Especially when I think about Thatcher. My own experiences with a father like this." Meredith responded.

He could hear the light sadness in her voice which always came up when she spoke about him and their damaged relationship.

He hugged her a little tighter and then let released her from his hold.

"You know, I will always be there for you. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask…"

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you did for me and my mother. You never stopped being patient or caring, when I showed my appreciation or not. You were there even when I didn't want you there, but it was good to have you…" A single tear rolled down Meredith's face.

Saying these words she realized how true they felt and how alone she felt with the father who had abandoned her.

With the back of her hand she brushed the tears away and took a deep breath.

She managed to smile again and looked into his eyes, which was easier this time.

He smiled, too and opened the door for her.

"I am glad we had this talk and I am happy you came to me first this time. But now, go home. Enjoy your life outside this hospital, enjoy your free time." Webber smiled even wider now.

"I will. See you tomorrow. And thanks again."

With that she walked out the door and down the hallway towards the elevator, towards Derek who would be waiting for her there.

Webber watched her walk away until she went around the corner and was out of his sight. He closed the door and walked back to his desk, still smiling.

Meredith stepped next to Derek into the elevator they didn't exchange a word except the short 'Hi' right when they met.

In her eyes he could see the tears which were not spilled. Derek didn't want to make her cry and so he stayed quiet, waiting for her to speak to him when she felt she wanted or needed it.

Meredith felt his mustering gaze on her. She knew he was concerned about what her conversation with Webber had been about. But at the same time she just wanted to let Webber's words sink in.

After that she would be able to talk to him about it and it would be much easier for her.

They walked out of the elevator and out of the main entrance of the hospital. As soon they were out in the parking lot he took her hand into his and squeezed it gently.

A strange kind of warmth flowed through her body and suddenly she felt so much better, so much stronger.

His car stood in a far corner. They decided to park there this morning, so not everyone would see them coming together in one car to work.

Apparently that didn't work out too well…

**Thanks again for all your reviews. Continue to review :P Makes me really happy…**

**And one last question :D**

**Should I continue this story from this point? Continue later in time or start a new one with a different storyline?**

**I am quite not sure what I want to do next.**

**What do you all think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Here is a brand new part for all of you. It is a little surprise in it, but I hope you like it ;) **

**At this point I also want to thank two special persons:**

**One of my best friends in real life for working through this idea with me. She convinced me to do it finally this way and helped with some details which will happen in the following updates.**

**My great Beta, for all the time she is taking to correct the new parts. And for all the funny and nice little chats we have from time to time.**

**Thank you both so much.**

**And now have fun reading :D**

It was a chilly Friday evening and two people walked out of the hospital side by side.

Obviously it was two doctors longing for their work-free weekend.

Soon they found their car in the parking lot and entered it. None of them speaking a word, both of them way too tired, because of their exhausting shifts, which lay behind them.

The car set off and soon reached the ferry docks. The two persons got out of their car and walked up the stairs towards the outdoor deck.

Together they stood at the railing staring into the river, observing the sunset, a warm light wrapped around them.

They stood apart from each other, but even without words or touching they were sort of connected to each other.

Finally the man closed the space between them and placed his strong arm around her tiny waist.

It was the first time they touched each other after they left the hospital in silence.

Until now no one broke the silence, but now, she couldn't hold it any longer.

She sensed his hand on her hip and felt completely different than she had only a few moments before.

She was exhausted, tired, angry and sad. But now she felt at least a little better.

It was their weekend and it started right there and then. Beforehand there were two full days without work. And this weekend would just be about her and him and no one else would show up neither on their land nor in their house. That was the plan. But she knew it would hardly work out this way. One of their friends was always in trouble and most of these time they came straight to her or her boyfriend for help or advice. Why should this weekend be so much different than all the others were?

"When we come home the only thing I want is a hot tub." She said looking over her shoulder into his direction.

"Oh, sounds very promising to me." He smirked.

"No, not the way you think of it. I just want it to be relaxing and liberating from all this mess I am going through right now. But if you want to do anything good to me then cook something nice while I am refreshing myself." She pleaded.

"Hmm, if you imagine the evening this way, then how about a little addition?" He asked gently and before she could answer he continued.

"At first we grab something to eat on our way home. Then we have a bath together and afterwards I give you a VERY relaxing message, while you lay down in our bed. During the message and the caring things we watch some old movie." He suggested.

"Oh Baby, that sounds more than perfect to me. You are so lovingly to me. I hope you now what it means to me, knowing you are there for me now, Der."

"Shhh. Don't talk about it now. Today you just enjoy our evening and everything, Mer. Time can heal many wounds and this one will need plenty of time, I know." He ended their conversation with a kiss.

They saw the ferry reaching their destiny and got ready to return to their car.

Derek took Meredith's hand in his and gave it a little squeeze.

He knew what she had been through lately. And he felt deep for her loss, but he knew there wasn't much he could do to comfort her besides just being there for her regardless of any circumstances.

Eight years ago they had been on the same ferry on their way home from work.

That day eight years ago they had told Richard, that they wanted to start over together and Richard had been surprisingly understanding for them.

Many things had changed by this time. Most of them were great changes, which made him love her even more.

For example, when they started building a house on his land. Short after that they had moved in together permanently. Those were the happy memories they had.

There were also memories of their friends wedding and the successful graduation of the five interns, which were now full skilled surgeons on their own.

Nearly the whole time had been light and happy. Until the one day when Meredith came to work and her mother had already been there…

**Did you liked my little surprise for you? I am planning on continuing this way, with some flashbacks to explain some things which happened ****during the years in greater detail.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Here is a new part for all of you ;) The first flashback into what happened during the last eight years. I Hope you like it. Have fun reading…**

FLASHBACK

Like every other morning Meredith and Derek came to work together. The rumors had stopped a while ago. The nurses had talked their mouths off about the two of them.

But after a year they finally got used to them being a pair. And a little time after that the chitchat had died, too.

Most of the people liked both of them, but as a couple they were just sweet. In public they seemed to be the perfect pair, ever.

Sometimes they were so sweet it started to disgust people, Cristina had become one of them fast. Anyway they were as happy as they looked.

Not, that they did not fight with each other, but both of them were interested to be as reclusive as possible. Even if they had their problems, which did not happen very often, nearly no one noticed ever.

At work they were professional. Sometimes even their close friends did not notice when something was going on. But it was good the way it was.

They appreciated privacy and avoided being noticeable in public.

And so nobody really take notice when they came in this morning.

Meredith and Derek both went into different directions. While Meredith turned to the hallway the residents' locker rooms were in, Derek went straight into his office, both wanting to change into their scrubs.

Meredith was alone in the room, which was very strange, normally all of the hospitals residents would be in here by now, changing and chatting.

But today no one was with her. She wondered, but enjoyed the silence anyway; the day would become loud enough.

When Derek entered the hallway where the attendings had they little offices he immediately noticed something was wrong.

With this strange feeling in his stomach he jumped into his scrubs and threw on his lab coat, hurrying out of it eager to find out what was going on.

But on this floor he did not find someone who could answer him. And so he went to the elevator to go down into the emergency ward.

Soon he saw some of his colleagues flowing in and out of one special room.

"_Ah, I found the reason why the hallways are empty."_ Derek thought to himself.

He went down the last steps which parted him from the room which door was wide open.

Mark went by and saw Derek from the corner of his eyes. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Derek.

"Listen Buddy, don't enter this room. And watch out that Meredith does neither. There is no need she sees what happens in there. Believe me." Mark spoke really fast and hardly took a breath between his words.

Nevertheless Derek found a short break to interrupt him.

"Stop. Stop Mark. Slow down a bit. What's wrong in there and why shouldn't Meredith or I enter this room?" Derek noticed the strange feeling he had before it slowly turned into something fearful, desperate.

And suddenly he knew what, or better who, was in this room. His stomach went upside down and he had the strong desire to vomit right in that hallway.

But he couldn't and he knew it. He was the one who needed to be strong now, for Meredith's sake.

So he took all the strength he had and asked Mark just one single question, which was indeed more a statement then a question at all.

"It is Ellis in there, isn't it?"

Mark responded only by nodding his head slowly. He felt there was no chance to keep Derek form entering the room, and so he backed away and gave Derek a free way.

Derek hesitated for one moment, but moved forward then into the barely lit room in front of him.

What he saw in there was exactly what he had expected.

Ellis Grey was in the only bed which was in the room. Her whole body was connected with monitors and wires were coming out of her here and there.

Her pulse was hardly audible or visible, but her breathing was rather loud and rattled.

The dimmed light gave her face an even paler shade than it already had.

The whole scene broke his heart.

Soon the other doctors noticed he had entered the room, they excused themselves and left the room, to give him a little privacy with her.

However Ellis was unconsciousness and just lay there as if she was lost to a deep sleep. He new better and so he grabbed her file from the bed and read through it with trained eyes.

She had been admitted half an hour ago and they had just examined her completely. It looked like she had experienced a heart attack in the early morning. With the whole case history she had, there were nearly no chances she could recover from this one.

And Derek knew it. He knew there would be no chance at all and she would die sooner or later.

Deep in himself he felt a sign of relief. This would be a faster and less painful dead, than it would have been with her dieing in the cause of Alzheimer's. But there were other things he had to worry about right now.

He had to tell Meredith and he had no clue how to do so. Also he had no clue how she would react to this kind of bad news early in the morning.

He needed to find her, before she found out about this by accident.

With that thought and one last concerned glance to Ellis he hurried out of her room towards the elevators…

**Did you like it? Wanna read part two of the flashback?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** I am really sorry for this long delay. But finally I made it and here is a brand new part for you. I hope you like it and can enjoy reading :D Have fun. And maybe leave a comment?**

**FLASHBACK PART 2**

Meredith left the locker room and went out into the hallway to find her interns. Finally she got used to have them around her. At first it was really strange to be the one giving the orders, when all the time before she was one receiving them from her former resident Bailey.

Soon she spotted them standing together in a corner in front of the intern's locker room.

Walking into their direction she grabbed the files which lay on the counter waiting for her. Still walking she flipped through them and speed read over the cases and who of the surgeons was in charge of it.

When she reached her interns she greeted them nicely. They greeted her back with a nod and a warm smile. Meredith divided the four of them and gave them their cases for the day. There was nothing special waiting for them. But as Meredith knew from her experience, this fact could change any minute with an incoming ambulance.

After giving the interns theirs tasks she walked towards the elevator. Meredith wanted to have a look into the surgery wing if there were any cases in which she might be able to assist.

With a 'ding' the elevator opened its doors and Derek stormed out of it in a hurry. He nearly knocked Meredith over, who was still standing in front of the now opened doors.

As soon as he realized who was standing right in front of him he stopped and faced her, a serious expression on his face.

Meredith's bright smile slowly fell dead and she faced him, a confused expression on her own face.

Before she could start speaking he interrupted her. "Come with me, please, I will explain everything to you. But right now, please, come with me."

Even more confused, Meredith stepped with him into the elevator and Derek hit the button "Rooftop". She was surprised, because she was expecting them to go downstairs into another wing or even into a surgery.

Now, that they were standing there together her thoughts started racing.

'_What was this all about? What could have happened that upset Derek this much?' _All kind of horrible visions crashed into her mind_. 'One of our friends could be injured. Or maybe something was wrong with Richard, or my mum.' _Her mother. There her thoughts came to an abrupt stop_. 'Could it be, that something was wrong with her mother?' _she thought_. 'But, why the hell are we going to the roof, when something was wrong with her?'_

Meredith could not help herself and sort out what this was really about.

In the meantime nearly the same ranting thoughts went through Derek's head.

The only difference was that he knew what he was about to tell Meredith.

His general problem was to figure out a way to tell her.

He knew there was no way, telling her without hurting her the same time, but he wanted it to be as gentle as possible. Her whole life, her whole family had never been easy for her. And it got even more complicated right now. Derek wanted her so desperately to be happy, but this kind of news would surely break her again. He would be there to heal her, he always was and always wanted to be, but he was not sure if he could mend her completely after this loss she was about to undergo.

Nevertheless he had to tell her about what was waiting downstairs for her to deal with.

He also knew that it should be him, who told her. There would be no excuse if the would hear it from some nurse, when he knew it all along. If that would be the case he would not be able to face himself in the mirror anymore. Even if she felt different about his duty to tell her, he needed to be the one. Only he would be able to give her the strength she would need in this situation.

The elevator reached the exit on the roof and they both stepped out of it. Derek grabbed Meredith hand and they faced the sun rising behind the high buildings of the skyline of Seattle.

The wind was blowing, but it was spring and it was not at all cold anymore.

Derek guided her to the border and positioned himself on the opposite of her, her hand still in his hand. They stood there for a few quiet moments, then Derek broke the silence, which was good, because Meredith was about to go mad. Her confusion was now concern, and she was concerned in a really big way right now.

Slowly Derek started talking and explained what had happen his morning in the care home.

Like every morning the nurse went into Mrs. Grey's room to wake her up and help her to get dressed. But today Ellis had been strange; she was not able to move or to stand up. She just lay there in bed, complaining about a hurt in her arm and shoulder. At first the nurse thought this was Ellis trying to spend the whole day in her bad, but soon she realised, that this was not a joke and she called the ambulance.

Withinone hour Ellis was admitted into Seattle Grace Hospital. The doctors examined her and found the cause nearly immediately. And then Derek could recall what had happen from his own mind.

He told Meredith how he found her mother in this room and that she had suffered a heart attack, that there was a possibility that it was a stroke the same time, which was not recognisable at the moment.

Meredith's face was blank, nearly without any expression. He did not know, what this meant. Hasn't she realised yet, what had happened or was she to upset to cry? Hesitatingly he continued to explain further details and how her mother had looked like. He wanted her to be prepared when she walked into her room. Ok, she knew, how her mother would look like, she had seen it many, many times with patients before this day. But when it is suddenly a family member of your own lying there in the bed, everything was different than it had been the countless times before.

Finally Derek stopped talking and examined her face again. She realised he had finished and slowly raised her head until she was facing him. And then right in that moment the tears started to fall. At first it were only a few tears rolling down her cheeks, but soon she cried and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. He just stood there holding her tight and soothing her by whispering some soft words into her hair.

Meredith cried for a long time, she felt like it was forever and that she would never be able to stop again. However at some point the just had no tears left and so she calmed herself down a bit.

Meredith knew that this was the end. The end of her mother's life. There was practically no chance she would recover.

Meredith had to live with this fact and she knew this day would come sooner or later. Now that she would die in the cause of a heart attack she would not suffer so long and there was a chance she would not have to die alone.

Meredith could be with her. And at this point she was glad and nearly grateful for this fact.

After reassuring herself again she said: "I want to see her. But for now, I don't want to be alone. Derek, could you come with me, please?"

"Of course, I will." He responded immediately.

It was out of question for him if he would be there to support her.

Even if they were not married yet, he felt more than obligated towards her. For him it was only a matter of time and occasion before he would really made her his.

But for now, they had other defiance to challenge and they would make it in the end. No matter how hard this way would be together they would manage everything. He was sure of it.

And so they turned towards the elevator, getting ready to face what was waiting downstairs for them to deal with.

Derek swung his arm around Meredith's shoulders and pushed the button of the elevator, again.

When they stood there riding down he whispered to her: "I know, nothing of this is going to be easy, but I am there for you, no matter what will happen. We both know how this thing with you Mum will end. For now you have to be strong for her and I will be strong for you. We will get through this. I love you."

The elevator doors swung open and revealed a busy hallway. Meredith faced a situation she was never in before. She faced the death of her mother and she knew it would be hard…

** END OF FLASHBACK**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** Here it is. Finally, a new part. Have fun reading and leave a comment if you liked it :D**

Her mother's dead was now nearly six month ago. Meredith still felt down when she thought of it and how fast everything went on, after she and Derek had entered her mother's room that day.

The whole day Meredith set next to her bed, holding her hand and was lost in her thoughts. From time to time Derek had accompanied her, but she enjoyed the time being alone with her mother, not knowing how long she would have the opportunity to do so.

When it went dark outside her mother's condition had become worse. The doctors suggested some treatment options to lengthen her life for a few more days at least. After thinking about it more than once Meredith had decided to give her mother the final peace she needed and so she got her disconnected from the wires and monitors around her bed around sunset.

From this point on Meredith had cried the whole night until her mother's breathing had slowed down extremely and finally had stopped. She knew instantly that her mother had died and for the first time in these hours she had been relieved. Now everything was over for her mother.

Meredith did not believed in heaven or a life after the death, but her mother's suffering and everything which made her mother's life hard and unbearable was finally over. Where ever she was now, Ellis would be better than she had been the last years in her life. She spent a last few moments alone with her mum and then called for some support and for Derek. Now was not the time she wanted to be alone. Like he had promised her before, Derek was there nearly immediately and barely left her side for the following days. He had been the one who steadied her and he was the one who help with everything Meredith had to take care of concerning her mother's funeral, her mother's will and everything else what was waiting for Meredith.

Today six month later Meredith felt so much better mentally. And she knew she had to thank him, Derek, for this. Alone she would have never recovered this well or this soon.

Although she mentally felt better, she could hardly show it to the outside world. Of course she was laughing sometimes and she went through life a little lighter, but most of the time she was lost in thoughts of her mother, her mother's life and her own relationship towards her mum. When she got lost in her thoughts her facial expression turned serious, and sometimes sad. To outsiders it could appear that she was still unhappy and suffering from her loss. Meredith was sure that the day would come where she could end this chapter of her life and go on more freely. The only thing she did not know for sure was when this day would come. But she felt that it would not be to long, because she felt better already and that was really much more development she had been dreaming of.

The car was silent during the ride home. From the radio were a few tones heard, but that was everything that could be heard besides the monotone humming the motor made.

Like Derek had dangled they stopped at the supermarket. At once they found what they were looking for. A nice bottle of wine, some chocolate and in the restaurant next door they bought some take-away food. Soon they were back in the car and on the road towards the little forest in which their house was build on Derek's land. Still it was Derek's land, even if it was their common house on it.

Slowly the last city lights vanished and Meredith was able to see the top of the roof between the trees. The day was over. Now that they were home it finally was.

With pleasure they ate the food they brought; over the day at work no doctor was able to have a real meal. There were short breakes, but those did not last long enough to eat properly, most of the times they were even interrupted by some of the colleagues, who had some "really important" question that could not wait for another ten minutes or some emergency was coming in and that was more important than eating.

After finishing Meredith took the bath she longed for and Derek jumped under the shower. The promised message following right behind.

There she lay. Her head resting down on the pillow and Derek above her, kneeling on her back. His skilled hands worked gentle on her stiff muscles. How relaxing this felt. He was the best and Meredith knew what a catch he was. She would never ever let him go. He was her everything.

'_The only "family" she had left.' _She thought a little bitter.

But it lasted just a brief moment then she relaxed again, this time more. He was her family and she was happy with this fact. Derek was the one, who could make her strong again, he mended her over the last moths and he became more than just a boyfriend.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life on his side. Maybe he wanted to be with her this long, too. Meredith knew he really loved her, but she was not sure if he would marry again. Derek himself had experienced pain before as well. He was broken, broken by a woman. His own wife had made him run away. She was the reason he left everything which meant something to him. He ended his life in Manhattan, quit his beloved job, left all of his friends behind, most of them even without saying goodbye, and then he came right into her life.

Now after some years Derek could deal with his past, with the ruined marriage and with the ex-wife and her new husband. And he made up with his former best friends, Mark. It took them years to work it out, but finally they had and they friendship became deeper over the years again, better than it had been ever before; finally they were best friends again. Derek had even been Mark's best man on his wedding last summer. While Meredith herself had been Maid of Honour for _her_ person…

**---**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** A new part for all of you. I am late the last updates, but I started studying and it takes big parts of my free time…**

**I tried something new, a new pairing, which is not so familiar to those who watch the show. I hope you like my idea anyway. And at last Grey's break is over now yeah**

**Enjoy reading and maybe leave a comment.**

FLASHBACK

It was a sunny Saturday morning in summer. Meredith woke up because of the sun shining lightly through the curtains of her bedroom. Groggily she turned over and found Derek's sleeping body next to her. She laid her head on his chest and his hands snuggled around her back where they rested. Too awake to go back to sleep Meredith let her thoughts travel, her eyes still closed.

She imagined the day which lay ahead and a smile crossed her face. In the room next door Cristina lay sleeping, if she was actually sleeping this night. The reason Cristina was over for the night was a special one. The most special one Meredith could think of.

Today would be her wedding. And she, Meredith, would be her maid of honor. The idea of it made her a little sick in the stomach. Alright, Cristina was her person and to be true there was no big choice who would be Cristina's bridesmaid after all. But it was not only the honour Meredith was proud of it was the fact that Cristina would be married soon. She would be bound to someone and it was a big decision. A decision for life actually and it was a big step for both of them, he groom and the bride.

Derek started to move underneath her head and muttering some incomprehensible words. Meredith smiled a little wider. She would not just be the maid of honor, Derek would be the best man today.

It was nearly unbelievable that it was Derek who would be the best man today. He and Mark had not what she would call an easy time together.

After Mark's "thing" with Addison their friendship seemed to be ruined forever. But time can heal many wounds; this one could finally be mend as well.

It took both of them years, but the ice was broken after the day Meredith had been drowned. Mark had been there for Derek the whole time and this was the beginning of a new friendship. Which ended in Mark asking Derek to be his best man, like Derek had once asked Mark to be his at Derek's and Addison's wedding.

Not thinking about his answer for one second Derek had agreed. The same time Meredith had adapted to the fact that Cristina and Mark would get married and soon after that great news Meredith had found herself agreeing to being the maid of honor.

Later that day when she had told Derek about that great news, she found out that he already knew that Cristina would get married. It was really a surprise for her. '_How did he know? Could it be that HE told Derek' _Meredith was not sure if their friendship was really that good by now. Ok, they worked everything out and everything seemed to be fine between them, but was it that fine?

Apparently it was. Meredith was still wondering, when Derek continued and told her that he would be Mark's best man. Derek himself was surprised, too. And so he told Meredith how it had happened. That news was new for her as well. Cristina was never one of big words and so Meredith just got to know, that they were engaged and that it was Mark who proposed to her. And no further details escaped her lips. As she listened to Derek she got aware, that Mark was a little more precise. He had told Derek everything right from the beginning.

It was the evening before. Mark and Cristina had come home from work and as usual Cristina's mood was not the best. Mark sensed it immediately. They were a couple for nearly two years now. Everything started with one night at Joe's. All of the former interns and some former attendings sat together and drunk a few beers and shots after work.

Some of there were already of and on their way home, others were still talking, laughing and drinking. Meredith, Derek, Cristina and Mark were some of the few staying behind at Joe's.

The later it got, the more drunken they were. And the heat which built over the last few weeks between Mark and Cristina reached nearly its peak. Meredith had noticed the tension between them more than once. But never said a word, because Cristina would have denied it anyway.

Derek knew more than she did. He had talked to Mark a nearly a week ago when the two of them were fishing. Derek had noticed something, too and was not afraid to ask straight away. To his surprise Mark had answered forward like Derek was. He told Derek about Cristina and how funny he found it to make her angry. He was of the opinion that it was like a game and Cristina reached her peak really more often then she liked it herself.

Cristina was just snapping at him and tried to ignore him, but she enjoyed the attention he paid her. And so she got even angrier when he never stopped teasing her. Did he think he could obtain her this way? If he was thinking she would answer to him, he was tapping in the dark.

And so they went on and on, everyday growing more offensive and direct. Mark had fun the whole time. For him it was like a big foreplay and he was hoping she would think the same way.

That was not what he had told Derek he told him, that it was just fun bringing her to the peak. But Derek knew that it was more. Even if they did not make out after all, Mark started to fall for Cristina, maybe he did not notice it himself by now, but Derek was sure.

Later he had forgotten about it, and so he and Meredith never talked about this topic until this evening at Joe's.

Where it was more then obvious to both of them, that there would happen something between those two devils.

Everyone who left the table was drunk, but nobody was as full as Mark and Cristina were. Possibly it was just because no one could drink so much, like they could, or it was because they both needed the alcohol to ensure themselves or to have an excuse in the morning.

Mark was teasing her again and she snapped at him again, like they always did.

But then Mark made a move he never did before. After taunting her again, he did not wait for a response he just took her chin, and pulled her head towards him. When she was near enough he just kissed her.

Meredith and Derek sat there in shock. No one moved and when they broke apart Meredith and Derek acted like nothing had happened. It continued this way the following months. Everyone knew that they were sneaking into the on-call rooms for one single reason, and it was certainly not for sleeping.

When it came to the Christmas prom, Mark had collected all his guts and had asked her to be his date. She agreed at once and surprised both of them with her sudden answer. From the prom day on they were a couple, and no one dared to talk about them behind their backs. Cristina and her sharp tongue were well known and no one wanted her to be his enemy.

All this lay now one and a half year behind and Mark wanted to take the next step in their relationship. He knew it could be a problem for her, but he never would know for real if he wouldn't ask her.

Her mood was in the basement and she was bullying around. Most men would be daunted, but Mark knew how to take her and so he just laughed about her yelling.

Cristina instead would have never accepted someone laughing at her when she was angry, but with Mark the things were different. She knew he loved teasing her and she kind of allowed him to do so. But just him and no other human being she knew.

She was bad tempered and he laughed again. The sat on the couch and started a movie. Mark stood up and went towards the toilet. She hardly noticed. When he returned he acted strange. Cristina noticed soon. Even if she was not the emotional one, she just knew him and he was not normal right now. She waited a while but he did not change and so she whinged at him what the hell was wrong.

Instead of responding the switched off the TV and dropped on one knee on the floor in front to the sofa.

Cristina stared at him emotionless her face slowly palling.

Mark watched her intensely his courage slowly fading away. But he knew he wanted to know, he had to do this. Right now. No turning back, he could not get out of this anymore. And he did not want out of it, never ever.

He took a last deep breath and then dropped the question to her.

After he asked, Cristina still sat there not moving a muscle, nor making any sound.

Her head was just blank. A feeling she was not familiar to. Cristina was one of those people who always knew what was right, she always had the right answer prepared before the other one had finished his question. She was thinking fast and clear. But everything she had gotten used to, was just gone right now.

What was happening to her? Deep warmth started to spread in her chest and flowed through her whole body. Medically this was impossible and she knew it. For the first time in her whole life did not bother her if it was right, medically right, all what mattered to her right now, was the fact, that the man she loved just proposed to her. And there she sat not able to answer his question. The warmth reached her head, and there she was again, the down-to-earth Cristina she was used to.

Suddenly she was more than sure of what her right answer was.

A little and weak smile spread across her face.

His face became life. Finally she was reacting. Mark was not sure, what her answer would be, but she was moving again, which made him happy. The last moments she did nothing that made him afraid a little. Now she came back to life and he expected her answering.

And finally she did so.

With an intake of fresh air she found her voice and answered him with a deep, clear 'yes'.

Mark jumped up from the ground and pulled her with him. Their lips meet and soon they lay on the sofa again, nearly all cloth gone spread all around the sitting room, the ring still in its box on the table. At this moment their minds were far away in their own little, adult world…

---


End file.
